Moments We’ve Lived
by LoganRox
Summary: Set after Blame Booze And Melville, Rory goes to see Logan and guess who she sees? You got to read it to find out. R
1. Your Dream, My Nightmare

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gilmore Girls. ASP is brilliant.

Set after Blame Booze And Melville

Chapter One: Your Dream, My Nightmare

Rory was walking though the halls of Yale her mother had picked her up at the jail yesterday and now she had to find Logan after all it was her fault that he spent a night in a jail cell. Rory went to his dorm room and knocked on the door Colin opened it.

Rory smiled and Colin went down on his knees and Finn slid on his knees next to Colin and started to praise her. "Do you know where Logan is?"

Colin pointed with one hand to Logan's room and with the other hand kept praising her. Rory just laughed and made her way to Logan 's room.

When Rory oped the door it was a sight she wish she would never see again seance he left high school. But there he was Tristan DuGray in all his glory laughing with Logan about something one of them had just said. Rory looked like a deer caught by headlights.

Tristan had his back mostly turned away from her when Logan spoke up. "Hey Ace. This is my cousin Tristan DuGray."

Logan was going to continue but Tristan swung around and he smirked. "Hellooo Mary."

Rory just glared at him. "Bible - Boy how was military school?"

Logan was now extremely curious. "What just happened because I am felling very left out?" Logan said as he crossed the room to give Rory a kiss.

Tristan smirked. "Me and Mary here dated in high school. Are you one of the many Rory girlfriends Logan has?"

Rory glared at Tristan. "One we never dated unless it was in your dream or my nightmare. Oh and I hope I'm not one of Logan's girlfriends."

Logan smirked. "Ouch that hurt, nice one. I have been a really bad influence on you haven't I? Anyway, Tristan I would like you to meat my Girlfriend Rory Gilmore."

Rory smirked at Tristan. Tristan laughed. "Did I just here you say the word girlfriend. Meaning you no longer are god's gift to women? Wait did I just see Mary smirk? What is the world coming to?" Tristan smirked. "That would mean Mary is no longer a Mary."

Rory just ignored Tristan. "Hey Logan, I have class but I wanted to say sorry for last night. Right so yeah bye." Rory gave Logan a kiss then turned towards Tristan. "It's been well it went." Rory turns to leave why don't you two stop at the Yale Daily News in about two hours."

Logan smiled. "Sure Ace see you then."

As Rory left there dorm room she smiled dangerously. Rory got her cell phone out of her purse to call Pairs.

Paris on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hi Paris, it's Rory. Meet me in the Y D N in about two hours. Got to go."

"Wait why." Rory had already hung up the phone, the line was dead. "Fine."

Hey guys if you want me to update my story then you have to review. It doesn't take to long. So what do you think will happen at the Yale Daily News? Will Paris tare him to threads or will she welcome back her high school crush with open arms? Will Paris be mad that Rory didn't tell that Tristan was at Yale? You tell me what do you want to see? This story is going to be a Rogan I am not going to make it a Troy but anything else I may do. And who ever reviews you are the best.

Charlotte


	2. Sweet Revenge

Chapter two: Sweet Revenge

Rory went to her class then headed over to the Yale Daily News. When she arrived there Logan was at his desk on his computer looking up something along the lines of swimsuit addition. When Rory past he was quick to x it out. Then there was Tristan siting at her desk.

Rory thought for a moment then the thought occurred to her. "Hi Tristan do you think I can have my chair back?"

Tristan smirked. "Now why would I give it back to you?"

Now it was Rory's turn to smirk. "I think the reason is one because it is mine and two so I wouldn't do this." Rory tuck the chair he was sitting on a rolled it really fast then let go and he went out the door. There was a loud crash. Rory covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself form laughing, while Logan was hysterical. Moments later Paris came in looking a little bet up holding the back of Tristan's shirt.

"What is he doing here Rory? Did you know about this?" Pairs was angry. "And why did him and..." She looked around the room for a missing chair and gassed upon the space where Rory's chair would have been. "your chair hit me at a very fast pace?"

Rory now regretted what she had done, no she doesn't Paris will get over it and it was great. "Well see Paris there is a semi-logical explanation for this fiasco. Well you see it started with me going to Logan's dorm room and seeing Tristan who is his cousin. That I didn't know till today. Then I would like to call you seeing him sweet revenge, you know all that anger you have taken out on me can go to its rightful owner. Then I come in here and Tristan's on my chair and well you know how it ended." Rory gave her a little smile.

Paris looked at Tristan. "So what are you doing here?"

Tristan smirked he loved to annoy Paris. "Well I came to visit my cousin and well I might think of transferring here next year I would have made the choice to go here long time ago if I knew you and Rory where here.

So to all of you guys who reviewed and took the time to read it thank you so much you are on my best people in the world list. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I loved it. Tell me what you think. Do you think Tristan should go to Yale or not? That is up to you. I want to keep Logan and Tristan close. But as I said before I will keep this a Rogan. Sorry that this was so short but I have school so I couldn't wright to much. Please review and give me you thoughts so I can get a new chapter up quicker. Thank you for Reading.

Charlotte


	3. Who Am I To Say

Chapter three: Who Am I To Say

Rory and Paris just stood there stunned for a while until Logan broke the silence. "That would be great will kick Finn out and you can room with Colin and I ."

Then out of now where Finn flowed by Colin came around the cornier. "Sorry but I was here first applies here I think. No I don't think, I know. I'm grand fathered in."

Colin looked stunned. "Keep talking like that and people will think your smart."

Paris finally broke her gaze. "No you cant. You don't derive to be here. I worked my but off to get here you just made comments on Rory all the time and when we had groups you some how always got paired up with Rory and I. I mean really you did the stupidest things in high school like you relocated the teachers car or when you broke into a safe. Where do you even get these ideas."

Tristan, Logan, Colin and Finn all smirked and Tristan spoke up. "Well Logan gave me the idea about the teacher's car and Finn gave me the idea about the safe."

Now it was Rory's turn to talk. "Ok I can understand that you might flow Logan. But flow Finn are you nuts. No offence Finn."

Finn just smiled. "None taken Love."

Then Rory continued. "To quote Benjamin Disraeli 'He has committed every crime that does not require courage.'"Rory was silent for a moment then spoke softly. "Who am I to speak when I don't even flow my own advice."

So that was a really small chapter sorry about that. The ting was I was going to write more last night for the middle but it got to late so I just ended it. I hope you like it and I hope it live up to last chapter but I have a feeling that ones going to be hard to beat. Haha. Well so tell me what you want the next chapter to be the more reviews I get the more I will wright. I will try to get the next chapters in about one to three days but I have a feeling they will be short but I will up date quickly. So I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed you are the best. So tell me what you want and I will do my beat to pit it in my story. But I don't think I want Paris to go out with Tristan that would be way too weird.

Charlotte


	4. The Warning

Chapter Four: The Warning

"No I'm not nuts but I do have nuts would you like to see them, seeing as you like nuts so much?" Tristan smirked.

Logan gave Tristan the look that says 'you crossed the line.' "Watch it DuGray."

"Hey its not my fault you girlfriend has a dirty mind." Tristan told Logan.

"Dugray you're the one with dirty mind." Rory told him then kissed Logan on the cheek to make him feel better.

Paris finally couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Ok DuGray I have kept quiet for a long time now..."

Tristan interrupted. "I know such a miracle, they do say God works in mysterious ways."

Paris glared and Tristan shut up. "I just wanted to say that if you come here I will make sure that I can make your life a living hell and mark my words I will. So you have been warned." Paris made her exit out of the news room.

Tristan laughed. Rory just shook her head. "She isn't joking you know she'll do it."

"I know and this makes me even more anxious to come here. I cant wait!"

"Well DuGray its nice to have you back we can start planing pranks and maybe we can do a few more class room skits. Our last one was awesome don't you think Love?' Finn asked.

"Yes it defiantly was the second best play I have seen but not the best." Finn, Logan, Colin and Tristan all looked puzzled.

Colin looked at Rory. "Then may I asked who was the best." He asked being extremely cooky.

"Well dear Colin I think you may have forgot my skit. Well I have class so I hope to see you three soon." Rory smirked.

Tristan looked at her. "And you know you'll see me later."

"Well I hope not." With that see walked out of the Yale Daily News.

I know you hate me it was a short chapter but I haven't added anything to this story in a long time so I have no idea what to wright so I need your help. Tell me what you want to see. But Rory is staying with Logan. So read and Review.

Charlotte


End file.
